Freshie
by Robin and Marian 4ever
Summary: Carys Ainsworth has worked for Josef Kostan for several years. She is a freshie and an employee but is also one of his most trusted, dare I say friend?


**AN: Okay here is the tentative frist chapter to the Moonlight fic I will hopefully get a plot for. I am going to get this betaed but I wanted to see how people responded to this first.**

**_General Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Moonlight, nut I do own Carys and any other OCs that I will mention later._**

You know how you make a decision so suddenly that it feels like you were disconnected from your body

You know how you make a decision so suddenly that it feels like you were disconnected from your body? That the words came from your mouth before they finished going to your brain? That is what I am feeling like at the moment, regretting ever wanting to major in Business. Don't get me wrong I love it and it's usually fun but right now? Not so much.

Having a major headache while you are studying for an exam is _not_ a good thing. It definitely does not help that I am light headed and dizzy from last night.

"Hey, Carys," says a voice I recognized as my friend, Bianca.

At the sound of my friend's voice I glanced up and frowned at her dishelved state. 'I thought she was not going to that party last night? She had an earlier exam than me.'

"Don't ask," she told me after noticing my look. "Could you help me with the accounting thing we had to do for class?" Bianca continued.

I laughed at her-we had class in half an hour, "Here borrow my laptop-all my notes are there and if you really need it afterwards just ask." I answered her.

Sometimes, it's hard being one of the top ten students in a class of 50 especially if I do not feel like doing much to live up to those expectations at the moment. Especially with my job. Both jobs actually. But I liked the challenge.

That's what I do in a week, I have morning classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday that all count for my next business degree. I then go to work at Kostan Industries. Illustrious, no?

Don't get me wrong it's a great opportunity especially for school but sometimes both school and work are not as important as what I consider my actual job, not really.

"Hey anyone home?" the sound of Bianca's voice dragged me from my thoughts.

I looked up, "Sorry, I am just tired today," I apologized. Then I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Come one, we have to walk across the Quad if we don't want to be late," I said and gathered up my things. I laughed when she groaned; it's a good thing she was not known for missing many assignments.

* * *

My Accounting Class is three and a half hours long with a 30 minute break. Thank God, it was my only class on Wednesday.

It always makes me laugh though when I watch my classmates. People say that University is different from High School. But it's not really. The students still sit in class hoping the professor won't ask questions and if he does, to not be the one that he chooses to humiliate. I never had that problem since I don't mind participating, it helps you learn. It is probably one of the traits that make Josef alternately love than hate me.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Armstrong got frustrated that no one would answer the question he had asked. Until Jamie.

Jamie Johnston, he is the bane of my University existence. He is an egotistic, arrogant male who thinks he is God's Gift to this green Earth. Plus he is always trying or he really believes (I have yet to figure this out) that we "have something".

I am 24 years old, if I had wanted a relationship; I'd be in one, thank you very much. He just does not understand the word no.

I glanced around and saw the class dispersing. Had I really been lost in thought for the last hour? Jeez, it's a good thing I understood this class. I was on my way out when my professor called me back.

"Miss Ainsworth, can I have a word with you?" he asked.

"O f course, sir." Always the polite one, I responded, glad because Johnston was waiting by the door.

"It's about your final project and exam proposal. Are you sure you are allowed to report on what you want to?" My professor sounded concerned from the tone in his voice.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kostan agreed that as long as it stayed between the two of us I can proceed especially since it may eventually benefit Kostan Industries," I answered him, then winced at the memories of that compromise. It had taken weeks for me to convince Josef to let me use this topic and many threats against the man standing in front of me. But I had eventually prevailed. I smirked; it helped to be a favorite.

* * *

Kostn Industries on the outside is a normal trade hedge company. There are merges, deals, money and employees; all the works. On the inside it's slightly different. We are open twenty four hours, thanks to the nocturnal habits of certain top employees, not to mention our boss. But not many know of the other side of Kostan Industries or rather the other side of its founder, very few do. Not that it is a hinder to the success of the company.

I was aggravated, damn public transportation I was twenty minutes late for work. Normally it would not matter but Kostan Industries is working on a major business deal, not the least of which involved a merger with another trade hedge fund company. That means extra work, longer hours and the added bonus of the big bosses being more frustrated and easily pissed off than normal. It does not help that the day shift boss is worse than Johnston when it came to being arrogant and egotistical. So I was not looking forward to heading upstairs.

I reached the elevator after passing the security check point. My curiosity was peaked, it took longer than normal and the men seemed worried. You couldn't tell from their faces but I was good at reading people. I stepped into the elevator and headed up to the twelfth floor to pick up what I needed to finish or rather begin my work.

However, due to Kostan Industries illustrious nature, I questioned the hiring of 'people' like Robert Hallowell, who is the day shift boss. He may have the education and the degrees necessary but he does not have the social skills that someone in his position should have. He is more egotistical and arrogant than Johnston ever could be. I may be young but I am not stupid. Degrees can only get you so far in the world of business.

I grabbed the pile of portfolios and other files hat I need on the current merger, the company was currently involved. It is not easy carrying around twenty piles of folders, to the top floor of a high rise, even if it was in the elevator.

* * *

I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at my watch. It was nearly 5:00 which meant I had been reading these portfolios for the last four hours. I snorted, I should be more accurate. I had only read three portfolios, you can say many things about Kostan Industries but you cannot say we are not thorough.

There was something unusual about the files though, they were _too_ thorough even for us and it only emphasizes the feeling that something is wrong. If it keeps up I will talk to Josef about it, but knowing him he already knows, hell he probably caused it. I groaned as my stomach grumbled. I didn't even eat breakfast so I am very hungry at the moment. But there was nothing here for me to eat especially since I could head home and get food that I actually like quicker than staying here any longer.

Home. Bet you didn't think I could afford a mansion in the L.A Hills, could you? Well, I can't and I don't. I do live there; have for the last few years thanks to Josef and what I consider my actual job. But at the moment my only thought was food. I passed into the kitchen and grabbed and grabbed a sandwich. I knew I had to keep my strength up, otherwise I would be no use to Josef when he needed me.

* * *

I was studying in the living room when I was called in by Josef. I walked into his office, he must have just gotten up, he was not even fully dressed. My eyebrows rose, Josef never leaves his freezer room without looking perfect. But it was no matter.

"Thanks, darling, I am famished," Josef says, as I slide up next to him.

"Something wrong, Josef?" I asked as I held my wrist up to him.

"Nothing you have to worry about, sweetheart." He responded as his eyes changed and fangs came out.

Yes, his yes changed from his normal brown to the ice blue of his true self and his fangs glistened in his mouth. I sighed as he bit me, causing only slight pain, when he started to feed.

Did I mention my boss is a Vampire?

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

* * *


End file.
